Reunion, Then Friendship And At Last Love
by iGreenMonster-RAWR
Summary: An unexpected reunion, renewed friendship and finally, reawakened love. Sequel to my stories "regret" and "of pain and reminiscing"


**Halluu Everybody! xD**

**I, GreenMonster, Is back RAWR!**

**And yes, here is the long awaited sequel of my fics "Of pain and reminiscing" and "Regret"!**

**It is finalized as a three-shot (first chapter is "At first Comes the Reunion" second is: "Then comes Friendship" and the third and final chapter is "And At Last Comes Love") The next chapters wont be posted unless i get reviews so keep reviewing peepel and or other life forms!  
**

**Sorry if i havent updated in like years but i wuz busy, it was our finals and the school newspaper was scheduled to be released last week so yea (I'm a writer so we had to pass like 2 articles per week x-X) and I'm lovestruck kyaa~  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA BOOOOOO Dx  
**

**So now, Unto the story!  
**

_

* * *

_

_Two hearts beating for each other._

_Two hearts violently ripped apart by battles and wars fought for the other's well being._

_Two hearts longing for their other half._

_Could they ever reunite...?_

…_These hearts that want nothing more than to be with the one they love_

_

* * *

_

The reunion was unexpected, to say the least.

The Spaniard walked listlessly through the darkened street, he had no idea how long he had been walking, all he knew was that he woke up from his troubled sleep with a burning desire to leave. Immediately.

It had been a long time since he went out of his house. Even France and Prussia couldn't bring him to leave and it was way past the tomatoes harvest time.

He didn't want to leave his home. Everything reminded him of Romano. The sun was as bright as Romano's rare and somewhat hesitant smiles. The hot summer afternoon was a reminder of His former colony's fiery temper and oh how could he forget about those cursed tomatoes? Tomatoes they grew and harvested together. Tomatoes as red as the older Italians embarrassed or enraged face.

Tomatoes were included in almost all the times spent together with him. Those red, juicy and delicious tomatoes which color is as colorful as blood spilled.

He suppressed his memories with alcohol. Night and day he would be drowning in beer, wine, sangria, scotch, anything available to quench his insatiable thirst for blessed sleep, away from the pain and heartache.

So here he is now in a dazed stupor, staggering and stumbling over flat surfaces. Having a hangover and walking around was definitely a bad idea.

After a particularly painful bout of dizziness, he resumed walking but suddenly, his vision started dimming and the last scene he saw was a familiar frame and luminescent green eyes being shone upon by the moon beneath him, sighing the words "Oi You Bastard!? What The Fucking Hell?!" before the world went black.

* * *

Romano. Lovino. Romano. Lovino. Romano. Lovino

There was no difference

And yet, he couldn't help but think that maybe....just maybe....they **_were_** different.

**Romano**, the fiery and energetic _country_ known for his independent and smart ass attitude.

**Lovino**, the secretly protective and loving older _brother_.

**Romano**, the _country_ that stood proud and unaffected until the very end (Italian wars)

**Lovino**, the_ person_ who went through every possible torture with a reassuring smile, the likes only his brother would see on his face during those horrid times.

**Romano**, the _country_ that loathed and hated Spain.

**Lovino,** the one who _wouldn't and couldn't _**exist** without Antonio.

He couldn't help asking himself, "Just who am I?"

The silence greeted him.

* * *

Romano was walking through the cobbled streets, hands dug deep in his pockets, eyes downcast.

His thoughts were only filled with one thing, or should I say, one _person?_

**_Spain. Antonio._**

His former caretaker, the great conquistador.

Romano saw him as one of the greatest of the great. A star that could never be reached. _**The Unattainable**_.

His sunny smile that rivaled the sun. The Spaniard's somewhat dense yet endearing personality. How he could still smile no matter how much Romano taunted and insulted him. The way he would kiss his head softly when he though that his ward was sleeping. The way he would secretly give him larger portions of tomatoes and how he could never forget about telling the young adult "I Love You! Te amo mi cariño!" every single day.

Romano never realized how much he would miss him.

How much he would long for that idiot's smile or voice.

But what's done was done, he had shunned the only one, besides his brother, who had truly accepted and loved him, bad points and all. He could never take back what he said, he couldn't undo his past. Sure, he was a personified country but he wasn't a time traveler.

He sighed before rubbing his eyes tiredly, the italian was taking a long walk along a relatively quiet street, like he did ever night to clear his mind. But for some reason there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was different.

And that difference came in the form of a shadow looming in front of him, he couldn't see the man's face (though the stranger's green eyes shone brightly) but it was pretty much obvious that he was drunk if Romano were to judge those staggering steps.

Yet, for some strange, unknown reason his heart was beating erratically that he feared that it might burst through his chest.

He finally understood why when the man suddenly collapsed and Lovino's body moved on its own accord, immediately catching the lean man's body. He smelled of sangria, the wonderful aroma of citrus and scotch filling the Italian's senses. The man's slightly curly, brown hair tickling his face.

_'Wait a fucking second!'_

Erratic beating of the heart, Sparkling green eyes, Sangria, Curly brown hair...

'_**Spain?! Antonio?!**_'

**

* * *

So how was that huuuuuh?!**

**Was that good enough?! xD**

**Sorry its so short! I promise to make the next chapter longer**

**And i think you already know who spain collapsed on. Kyaaaa~**

**Until next time readers!  
**


End file.
